Rosemary's Wishes
by celrock
Summary: When Rosemary makes wishes on Genie, she learns an important lesson about being careful what you wish for. This idea was given to me by TCKing12, hope you like it!
1. Rosemary's First Wish

Rosemary's Wishes

Summary: When Rosemary makes wishes on Jeany, she learns an important lesson about being careful what you wish for. This idea was given to me by TCKing12, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Rugrats or Aladdin, they're the property of their original creaters. I only own any OC's you don't recognize, while Peter is owned by TCKing12.

Chapter 1, Rosemary's First Wish

Location: Richmond, Virginia at the castle of the Confederacy, Mother's Day of the year 2040

It was Mother's Day of the year 2040. While Rosemary had given her mother Violet a nice present, a macaroni head she made to duplicit herself, so her mom would have two of her, she was not happy. Seems as if her days were always the same thing. Whether she was off at daycare, at her castle of the Confederacy, being the princess that her parents, the king and queen loved so much, or off at one of her dad's friends houses, having to spend time with what she called those stupid babies, it seems as if nothing new was ever happening. She wanted something different to happen, and she was determined to make it happen.

Rosemary was sitting at the kitchen table, eating her favorite sandwich, a smoke salmon sandwich with sour cream and capers, when she overheard her parents talking about that afternoon's festivities.

"Won't it be wonderful to have all of our friends over for a lovely Mother's Day dinner?" Peter asked, smiling at Violet.

Violet nodded.

"Didi and Stu are up here visiting their grandsons Daron and Keenan, and with the Finsters and Wehrenbergs out of town visiting Chuckie's dad and Nicole's father-in-law and Kimi's Mom and Zack's mother-in-law down in Florida, I bet ya Tommy, Silvia, Darin and Keenan, are all quite bored without their friends in town. And, I even heard back from Angelica and Brody. They're going to come too, since Angelica has a break in some of her court cases, and, to my surprise, they accepted the invitation!" Said Peter with excitement.

"Oh wow this will be wonderful! I haven't seen Didi and Stu since a few months ago, when we helped them to move out of their house in Yucaipa, California, when they moved to their condo in Florida." Said Violet.

"And I don't think we've seen Angelica and Brody since they came over for Thanksgiving last year." Added Peter.

While Rosemary overheard all of this, she was not pleased. Once again, another day with those stupid babies. Sure, she got a break from Melenda, Abbie and Casey, all because they were off visiting relatives, but that wasn't enough. She wanted a break from all of those babies. Just once, a day without any of those babies around. As soon as she finished her lunch, she trudged off to her room, feeling miserable.

"_Another day ruined._" Rosemary thought to herself, as she pearched herself in a corner, crossing her arms across her chest, looking ever so miserable.

All of the sudden, she looked up at the bookshelf she was curled up next to, and noticed something on the shelf she had never seen before. It appeared to be a lamp, but it was a special lamp. It had a handle on one side, and a spout on the other, and glowed a pretty green light in the middle. This sparked Rosemary's curiosity, so she got up from her hiding place, took the lamp down from the shelf, and started to fiddle with it. While she tinkered with the lamp, the green light in the middle started to glow brighter, and all of the sudden, a cloud of smoke filled the room. A few minutes later, a blue guy popped out of the spout, and hovered above Rosemary's head.

"AAAHHH!" Screamed Rosemary, as she dropped the lamp and went back to her hiding place.

"_Oh no, what have I done!_" Rosemary thought to herself, as tears started to come to her face.

The cloud of smoke disappeared, and the blue guy continued to look down at the five-year-old princess, who looked sadder and more scared than ever.

"Something wrong Rosemary?" The blue guy asked.

Rosemary looked up to notice the blue guy was talking to her. She wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her gray confederate uniform, and spoke up.

"Who… Who are you?" Rosemary asked.

"Why I'm the jeany!" Jeany replied.

"Jeany? From Aladdin? But how did you end up in my room?" Rosemary asked.

"Well, I heard about this special dinner your dad was inviting everybody to in honor of it being Mother's Day, and so I decided to stay in an old magic lamp your father had lying around, but seems as if I got trapped in there, and had you not come along and freed me, I could have ended up stuck there forever!" Replied Jeany.

"Wow!" Rosemary replied.

"But thanks to you, I'm free, and as a token of my appreciation for your awakening me in time to attend your mom and dad's Mother's Day celebration, I'd like to grant you, three wishes." Explained Jeany.

"Really? You can grant me any three wishes I want?" Rosemary asked with excitement.

"Well, there are a few exceptions. I cannot kill anybody, I cannot bring back people from the dead, and, I cannot turn you into somebody else. Otherwise, your wish, is my command." Said Jeany.

"Hmmm, what to wish for?" Rosemary said to herself, as she rested her hand under her chin, and thought about it for several minutes.

"Take your time, I've got all afternoon." Jeany replied.

Rosemary took several minutes to think it over. Then, it hit her! If one of the babies got sick, meaning if Darin or Keenan got sick, Tommy and Silvia wouldn't show up at the dinner, and she would get a break from those babies for one day!

"I know what I want to wish for." Rosemary said, looking up at Jeany.

"Name it." Jeany replied.

"I wish Darin Pickles, would get very sick." Said Rosemary.

"Are you sure about this?" Jeany asked.

"Yes, yes, I am sure about this." Rosemary replied with an evil grin on her face.

All of the sudden, green mist filled the room, and then, disappeared a minute later.

"Your wish has been granted. You now have two wishes left." Said Jeany.

Location: Tommy and Silvia's house, Pittsfield, Massachusetts, Mother's Day of 2040

Darin and Keenan had been taking their afternoon nap before Tommy, Silvia, grandma Didi, and grandpa Stu, would have to get everyone ready to go to the big Mother's Day dinner at the Confederacy. Silvia was in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on Didi's famous potato salad, as Didi had showed her how to make it earlier that weekend while they were up there visiting.

"Didi? Do you think you could go wake up the boys while I get the car packed?" Silvia asked.

"I'd be glad to." Didi replied, as she headed up to the boys' room, to see to waking them up.

When she got there, she was greeted by Keenan laughing and giggling, playing with the moble figures on the moble hanging down from his crib, but when she approached Darin's bed, her happy grin turned from happy, to a worried concern. Darin was huddled beneath the blankets, shivering, his face, completely drained of color. Didi examined him closely, and put her hand on his forehead.

"My goodness sweetie, you do feel warm!" Said Didi, as she lifted the sick child out of bed, and took him downstairs to show him to his mom.

Silvia took his temperature, to see that he had a high fever of 105. She sent Stu and Tommy up to get Keenan ready to go, while Didi got out her pocket reference, the same little gizmo she used when Angelica was saying bad words a while back when auditioning for that Miss Carrol's Happy House show, and looked up what Lipchitz recommended be done if the child had a fever of 105.

"According to my Lipchitz pocket reference, when a child has that high of a fever, they should be taken to the hospital immediately." Said Didi.

Silvia did not waste any time. She loaded everybody up in the car, and then, it hit her. Keenan was perfectly healthy, and she didn't wish for him to be at the hospital, possibly catching something from a patient already admitted. This, gave Silvia her bright idea.

"Why don't we leave Keenan with Peter and Violet at the Confederacy. Depending on what happens at the hospital with Darin, we can then determine who will be going to, or if, we'll be going to the dinner tonight." Said Silvia, as everybody drove in the direction of Richmond, Virginia.

By this time, Rosemary was in the living room, finger painting on her new Cynthia easle that Angelica had given her for her birthday last year, when the doorbell rang. Violet went and answered the door to find Tommy standing there, holding Keenan.

"Hi Tommy, how goes things?" Violet asked.

"Not so good. I just need to drop off Keenan and run." Tommy replied.

"What's wrong? Is everything alright?" Violet asked.

"No, Darin is very sick and we need to get him to a hospital." Replied Tommy.

"No worries, we'll watch Keenan this afternoon while you see to nurturing your oldest son back to health. Good luck, and please, do give Darin my love." Said Violet, as she took Keenan from Tommy's arms.

"Oh I'm sure he'll be fine, and we'll be here for the Mother's Day dinner before you know it." Said Tommy with a smile, as he turned away from the steps of Peter and Violet's front porch, and headed back towards Silvia's car.

"That daddy of yours Keenan, he's always looking on the bright side, even in difficult situations. Here's hoping your daddy is right, and your brother will be better really soon. For now, you can come play with Rosemary, while I get dinner ready for tonight." Said Violet, as she carried a giggling Keenan into the living room, and set him down on the floor, next to where Rosemary was painting.

"Nasty! Nasty!" Said Keenan, who reached up and pulled on a strand of Rosemary's long brown hair.

Rosemary stopped her painting, and turned around, much to her disappointment, to see Keenan in front of her.

"I thought I wished for you stupid babies to not show up here today." Rosemary snapped, punching Keenan in the nose, causing him to start crying.

"_Great, just great. Now what am I going to do? Getting Darin sick, didn't make these stupid babies disappear for good._" Rosemary thought to herself, as Keenan continued to sit there on the floor, crying.

Then, Rosemary looked up, to see Jeany was still hovering above her. He had been over on the couch, watching her paint her masterpiece, a picture of Cynthia, dressed in her outfit she saw her wearing in the last episode of Cynthia P.I. she saw on TV the previous day, only now, Jeany was hovering above her head, and it was then, that Rosemary got her bright idea, and what she wanted her second wish to be.

And what would Rosemary's second wish be? We'll find out, in chapter 2.


	2. Rosemary's Second Wish

Author's Note: I'd like to apologize in advance, as I noticed when posting chapter 1 of this story, I noticed that I spelled Jeany's name wrong. It's Genie, not Jeany. And so, now that I've gone and figured this out, in the remainder of this story, his name, shall be spelled, correctly! Now, on with the next chapter!

Chapter 2, Rosemary's Second Wish

Rosemary couldn't believe it. Even after wishing Darin to get sick, her wish did not entirely come true. Because while Darin was rushed off to the hospital, her mommy and daddy ended up watching after Keenan for the afternoon while his parents and paternal grandparents saw to nurturing his older brother back to health. Rosemary was determined, to find a way, to get rid of Keenan, but how? Then, it came to her!

"So what is your second wish?" Genie asked.

"I wish that Keenan Pickles, wasn't a baby anymore." Replied Rosemary.

All of the sudden, the green mist filled the living room, and a minute later, it disappeared.

"Your wish has been granted, and, you only have one wish left, so please, make your wish wisely." Said Genie.

Rosemary then looked up, to see a giant adult in the place where Keenan was once sitting. But this adult had dark brown hair on his head, and had an evil grin on his face.

"Who are you?" Rosemary asked.

"Who am I? Who am I! Let me make it simple little miss princess. I'm the new prince, Prince Keenan of the Confederacy, and you're the old princess of the Confederacy, and there ain't room in this castle for the both of us." Said the evil grown up Keenan, sending an evil glare in Rosemary's direction.

Rosemary screamed, and ran to the kitchen where her mother and father were preparing dinner.

"What's the matter?" Violet asked.

"Keenan, he said mean things to me." Rosemary cried.

"Oh now don't be ridiculous, you know babies can't talk." Violet replied.

"Actually honey, they can, but only young children and myself, can understand them. But Keenan is quite little, so he can't say as many words as his older brother or their friends." Added Peter.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Peter went and answered the door, to find Angelica and her husband, Brody standing there.

"Angelica, Brody, how nice to see you again!" Said Peter, drawing Angelica and Brody in for a hug.

Rosemary was excited to see Angelica too. While she had not seen Angelica very often during her short little five years of life, there was something about Angelica, that made her feel connected to this particular adult, unlike everybody else she ran into on a day-to-day basis, but she couldn't exactly put her finger on what it was. They walked into the living room, to find the evil adult that was once the little baby of Keenan. Peter asked who it was, and Keenan explained who he was, and that as the new prince of the Confederacy, Peter and Violet should overthrow Rosemary, and Keenan demanded he should get Rosemary's room and all of her toys.

Rosemary could not believe that this grown up Keenan, had tricked her parents into overthrowing her.

"So, if Prince Keenan has overthrown me, where am I going to sleep?" Rosemary cried.

"From now on, this will be your room." Said Violet, as she showed Rosemary to the laundry room.

"But this is the laundry room!" Cried Rosemary.

"Oh and we're gonna have Keenan make you dinner, but here's a piece of cheese." Said Violet, handing Rosemary a plate with a single piece of cheese on it.

"And when I dry your socks you can fold the towels." Said Violet, as she slammed the door shut in Rosemary's face.

"_This is ridiculous, I can't believe this. They don't love me anymore!_" Rosemary thought to herself, as tears started to stream down her face.

Just then, the evil grown up Keenan, opened the door.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to scram!" Snapped Keenan.

"Ooooh num num!" Said Keenan excitedly, as he ate the piece of cheese off of Rosemary's plate in one bite.

"I told you to get out, but you didn't listen. Now I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson!" Snapped the grown up Keenan, as he took Rosemary's plate, and started banging it on her head.

"Ow! Ow! Get away from me!" Shreaked Rosemary.

"You had your chance." Muttered grown up Keenan from under his breath.

Just then, Rosemary started to run through the castle, with grown up Keenan on her tail. As the chase was going on, Angelica was watching from a corner, thinking that something looked oh too familiar about the events that were going on.

A few minutes later, the chase was stopped when the doorbell rang again. Violet went to answer the door, to find Stu, Didi, Tommy, Silvia, and Darin there. Poor Darin looked even worse than before, it was a wonder he was still alive, his skin looked so frail, and the tiny child, while he was breathing, he was also moaning, and looked very uncomfortable. Tommy, who was holding his sick child, now had tears streaming down his face.

"What's wrong? How is Darin doing?" Violet asked, as everybody came into the living room, and took a seat on the couch.

"Oh Violet, it's awful." Said Tommy between sobs, as he buried his face into Silvia's shoulder.

"Our son is very sick, and the doctors at the hospital said he only has as little as six hours left to live." Said Silvia, about ready to cry.

Everybody congregated on the couch, Darin, moaning louder than ever, pointed his head towards Rosemary, and threw up, the vomit, landing on Rosemary.

"Wait up sweetie pie, you're dripping everywhere!" Said Peter, as he chased after his daughter, with a handful of paper towels, getting her cleaned up, as by this point, the grown up Keenan was no longer in sight, and deep down, Peter could never completely exile his daughter, he loved her too much, even if she wasn't always very nice to her friends. Even though he had gotten her all cleaned up though, Rosemary, still felt bad.

Just then, Angelica looked up to see what was going on, blushing. Even Rosemary still feeling bad, went over to Angelica, as she felt the closest to her. Maybe she could talk to Angelica about what all had happened, and get some advice. By this time, Brody, Peter and Violet were surrounding Stu, Didi, Tommy and Silvia, as they did their best, to comfort Tommy and Silvia's first born, in his final moments of life, while the evil grown up Keenan, had gotten bored with chasing Rosemary through the entire castle, and was upstairs, making a mess in Peter and Violet's bedroom, taking things out of drawers, closets, and off of bookshelves, examining them, and throwing them on the floor. Rosemary however, was determined, to get to the bottom of this, and she couldn't have thanked Angelica, for showing up at a better time. She approached Angelica, tears streaming down her face.

"Awe, what's wrong Rosemary?" Angelica asked.

"Everything." Rosemary replied.

"Why don't you tell Angelica all about it." Said Angelica, putting a hand on Rosemary's shoulder.

Rosemary went on to tell Angelica about how she had freed Genie from the magic lamp that was on the bookshelf in her room, and as a result, he granted her three wishes. She was not up for seeing any of the babies that day, so she wished for Darin to get sick, in hopes that they wouldn't show up at her parents castle, allowing her to get them all to herself that day, but then, they left Keenan with them, ruining her plan. So she wished for Keenan to not be a baby anymore, only to have him turn into a grown up monster, who took over the castle, nearly exiling her. When Rosemary was finished telling her story, Angelica, spoke up.

"I completely understand where you're coming from." Said Angelica.

"Oh?" Rosemary asked in surprise.

"Yes, I know how you feel about not wanting the babies around." Said Angelica.

"But how? You don't have any children." Said Rosemary.

"Exactly, but that's not what I meant." Said Angelica.

"Well then what do you mean?" Rosemary asked.

"Come, I'd like to show you something." Said Angelica, as she then turned her attention towards Peter, who was still over at the couch, comforting Tommy and Silvia.

"Hey Peter, do you think Rosemary and I could borrow your time machine?" Angelica asked.

"Sure!" Said Peter, as he headed upstairs, to find a mess of stuff in the hall, and his time machine, no longer in its hiding place. It took him several minutes, but he found the giant grown up Keenan, about to fling the time machine down the laundry shoot. Peter managed to tackle grown up Keenan down to the ground, grabbing the time machine out of his grasp, and taking it back down to the living room, where he handed the little black box to Angelica.

"Before you two head off on a time mission, do you two promise, not to mess up the time space continuum?" Peter asked.

"We promise." Said Angelica and Rosemary in unison.

"Ok then, here you go." Said Peter, as he headed back to the couch to comfort his guests, while Angelica entered a time into the time machine, hit the go button, and Angelica and Rosemary vanished, in a flash of white light.

And this, ends chapter 2. So what will happen on Angelica and Rosemary's time traveling adventure? We'll explore this, in chapter 3.


	3. Rosemary Learns from Angelica

Chapter 3, Rosemary Learns from Angelica

Angelica thought the best way for Rosemary to learn from her mistakes, was to take her on a trip through time, and observe bits and pieces from Angelica's childhood, as Angelica knew all along, that Rosemary was just like she was when she was young. So she borrowed the time machine from Peter, and the two of them, went on a time traveling adventure.

Location: Yucaipa, California, August 25, 1991

Upon reappearing from the flash of white light, Rosemary and Angelica, found themselves in a nursery. In fact, it was Tommy's bedroom, as Rosemary recognized it from the time she went back in time with her daddy and friends, to Tommy's days of being weaned from the bottle, only this time, there was an extra bed in the room, Tommy, was in the crib, while Angelica, was lying in the extra bed.

"Angelica?" Younger Tommy asked.

"Yess dribble face." Younger Angelica replied.

"What's a slumber party?" Tommy asked.

"That's a really dumb question that only a baby bottle sucker would ask." Said younger Angelica, as she got up from the bed, sniffing around the room.

"It smells like a baby's room in here. I'm gonna open this window." Said younger Angelica, as she went over to the window, and opened it, letting a cold breeze into the room.

"Ah, too cold." Said Tommy.

"Awe, mommy's little baby too cold?" Said younger Angelica, as she once again, made herself comfortable in bed.

"So come on, tell me, what's a slumber party?" Tommy asked again.

"If you have to ask, you'll never know." Replied younger Angelica, as she and Tommy, curled up beneath their blankets, and went to sleep.

Older Angelica and Rosemary oversaw all of this from a corner of the room, unnoticed by younger Angelica or Tommy, as neither one of them was up, for messing up the time space continuum. Angelica already had her little plan made out, and she wasn't going to let anything, mess it up. After all, the older Angelica was now 31-years-old, she had more or less, wisened up over the years.

A little while later, younger Angelica awoke, went and closed the window, and looked over at Tommy's crib, to see him shivering beneath the blankets. Later, they were in the kitchen, when they saw that Tommy was moaning, just as Rosemary heard Darin doing back home, and refusing to eat.

"I'd better put you right to bed, you don't seem to be feeling well sweetheart." Said Didi, as she took Tommy out of his high chair, and took him up to bed.

Rosemary stifled a giggle as she watched younger Angelica, knock her plate of food off of the table, only to have Spike eat her spilled dinner on the floor.

"Ooops? And it was so yummy too." Said younger Angelica in a snappy tone of voice.

A little while later, everyone had headed up to Tommy's room, older Angelica and Rosemary, bringing up the rear of the line, so they wouldn't be spotted by any of the grown ups in real time, heading up there. The oversaw Didi taking Tommy's temperature, and everybody else, heading into the room, who looked as they should, unlike how we saw them play out in the episode, as the figures on Tommy's moble, as the show showed everything how Tommy saw his family that night.

"It says here in Lipchitz to put a radio under his or her pillow." Said Didi, reading from a Lipchitz book.

"Our radio's bigger than his pillow." Muttered Stu.

"Or it says we can sing him or her a lullaby!" Said Didi encouragingly.

"Do we know any?" Didi asked.

"We could make one up." Said Stu, who was holding Tommy in his arms.

_It's your bedtime champ._

_Uh, let's turn out the lamp._

_You'll feel better tomorrow._

_But the song you can borrow._

_If your cheaks are so red._

_And there's heave in your head._

_Then we'll call up the doctor._

_His name is Hamon Shockter._

_Cuz you're our little boy._

_You're our pride and joy._

_And we think you're the best._

_So goodnight, get some rest._

Sang Stu and Didi, as they continued to rock Tommy, who's moans grew louder.

"Uh oh, maybe he isn't faking it." Whispered younger Angelica.

Just then, Tommy threw up on younger Angelica, who started crying.

"Wait up Muffin you're dripping everywhere." Said Drew, chasing after Angelica.

Rosemary instantly recognized what was going on here. Angelica had gotten Tommy sick at some slumber party, and Tommy retaliated, by throwing up all over Angelica, just as Darin had thrown up all over her.

"_Do you think, Darin knew I wished for him to get sick?_" Rosemary thought to herself, as Angelica entered another time into the time machine, hit the go button, and the two of them vanished, in a flash of white light.

Location: Some place in Iowa, October 4, 1992

When Angelica and Rosemary emerged from the flash of white light, they found themselves, riding on a stage coach, that was headed towards a farm. Once again, they saw a younger version of Angelica, and Tommy as a baby.

"Angelica? What's a family union?" Tommy asked.

"Family reunion stupid." Snapped younger Angelica.

"Yeah, well, what is it?" Tommy asked.

"It's this thing where all of these other grown ups keep picking you up and saying how big you are, and say they want to take you home with them." Replied younger Angelica in a nasty tone of voice.

"You mean they want to take me away from my mommy and daddy forever?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, and maybe even longer than that. They'll take you home and you'll never see your mom or your dad or your dumb old dog, ever again." Replied younger Angelica.

Before Rosemary could observe anymore of this event, Angelica had entered another time into the time machine, and the two of them vanished, into another flash of white light.

Location: Yucaipa, California, April 6, 1994

Upon emerging from the flash of white light, Angelica and Rosemary, found themselves in a bedroom with blue walls and a pink carpet. Younger Angelica, was tossing and turning in a yellow bed beneath a pile of white blankets.

"AAAHHH!" Screamed younger Angelica, as Drew, came into the room.

"Wake up sweetie, you're having a bad dream!" Said Drew.

"Don't eat me! Where is he? Where's the new baby?" Younger Angelica shouted.

"Don't worry honey you were just having a bad dream. Everything's ok now." Said Drew, giving his daughter a hug.

"Oh daddy it was awful. The new baby came and he was big and scary and he didn't have any teeth! Oh daddy, I don't want to have a new baby. I don't wanna be ignored and have to live in the laundry room." Shouted younger Angelica, as she started to cry in her daddy's arms.

"Oh Angelica how silly! Don't you know how much your mother and I care about you? You're our first baby, and no matter what happens, nobody can ever take your place." Said Drew, hugging younger Angelica, trying to comfort her.

"Really?" Younger Angelica asked.

"Of course. Now go back to sleep, and no more bad dreams." Said Drew, as he tucked younger Angelica back into bed, and left the room, closing the door behind him.

It then hit Rosemary why Angelica was giving her some strange looks during that chase of grown up Keenan chasing her through the castle. The nightmare that Angelica had so long ago, was happening in real life to Rosemary.

"Let's get out of here." Angelica whispered to Rosemary, as she entered another time into the time machine, hit the go button, and the two of them vanished, into a flash of white light.

Location: Tommy Pickles home in Yucaipa, California, August 30, 1997

Upon emerging from the flash of white light, Angelica and Rosemary found themselves, in Tommy's backyard.

"Hey babies, I have good news." Said younger Angelica.

"What is it Angelica, is Spike going to be ok?" Tommy asked.

"Yep, you saved Spike from melting. The bad news, you're all gonna turn into bugs." Said younger Angelica.

"What kind?" Phil asked.

"Slimy ones, with feelers." Replied younger Angelica.

"But I don't wanna turn into a bug." Snapped Chuckie.

"I'm sorry, I know it's kind of sudden." Said younger Angelica.

Just then, Angelica put another time into the time machine, hit the go button, and the two of them vanished, into a flash of white light.

Location: Tommy and Dil's backyard, April 2, 2000

Upon emerging from the flash of white light, they saw a trail of cookies leading to a large red crawl through tunnel, and heard somebody eating cookies from inside the tunnel. Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil, all dressed up as if they were playing out some sort of fairy tale story, approached the tunnel.

"Angelica." Said the babies in unison, as they pulled back the streamers that covered the opening to the tunnel.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, my daddy drove me over here." Replied younger Angelica.

"We never heard no car." Said Phil.

"Drove, I meant we walked." Replied younger Angelica.

"And where did you get these cookies?" Tommy asked.

"Um, I brought them from home." Lied younger Angelica.

"You took them from Dil. Didn't you. You tricked us Angelica." Snapped Tommy.

"So what if I did? You babies gonna do something about it?" Younger Angelica asked.

"Nope." Replied Lil.

"Have a nice day." Said Chuckie.

Just then, younger Angelica got out of the tunnel, grabbed up her Cynthia doll, and headed off towards the garden hose.

"Come on Cynthia, your hair seems kind of dirty. Time to wash it." Said younger Angelica, as she walked off towards the garden hose.

"I feel bad you guys, all this time Angelica was doing all that mean stuff to us, we were blaming Dil." Said Chuckie.

"Sorry we didn't believe you Tommy." Said Phil apologetically.

"That's ok guys." Said Tommy.

"I wish there was something nice we could do for Dil." Said Lil.

Just then, Angelica put another time into the time machine, hit the go button, and she and Rosemary vanished, into a flash of white light.

Location: Yucaipa, California, March 22, 2003

Upon emerging from the flash of white light, they were now in Tommy and Dil's living room, and saw a younger version of Taffy over in the kitchen, looking very sad. Just then, younger Angelica skipped up to the playpen, playing on a pretend guitar.

"Hi babies, I'm taffy!" Said younger Angelica.

"You took Taffy from Taffy!" Snapped Tommy.

Just then, Rosemary started to gro impatient.

"What's the meaning of this!" Shouted Rosemary.

"Quiet, you want them to hear?" Angelica whispered in a snappy tone of voice into Rosemary's ear, as she drug Rosemary out to the Pickles' backyard.

Once they were outside, where nobody could see them, they continued their conversation.

"Ok, I get it, you were a lot like me when you were young, but why are you showing me all of this stuff?" Rosemary asked impatiently.

"To prove to you that wishing bad stuff to happen has its consiquences. You noticed that those dumb babies, didn't believe me anymore." Said Angelica.

"Yeah? So?" Said Rosemary.

"And eventually, it's going to catch up with you. We have one more place to visit." Said Angelica, as she entered one more time into the time machine, hit the go button, and the two of them vanished, into a flash of white light.

Location: Yucaipa High School, February 5, 2024

Upon emerging from the flash of white light, Rosemary and Angelica found themselves, in a school cafeteria. A fourteen-year-old version of Angelica, was sitting all by herself at a table, eating her lunch, looking very sad, as she watched a black teenage girl, a red headed teenage boy, and another girl with dark hair, having a conversation at a table across the way.

"So Savanna, aren't you going to invite Angelica to your Valentine's Day sleepover?" Harold asked.

"Don't you know? Angelica killed herself at the age of thirteen." Replied Savanna.

"That's not true Savanna. What makes you say that anyway?" Susie asked.

"Everybody. The rumor has been true ever since Djang Brown paid a visit to Yucaipa High last month, and told us about the video he found of Angelica's su acide he found in his attic." Replied Savanna.

Just then, the teenage form of Angelica couldn't stand it anymore, threw her lunch at Savanna, and stood up on the cafeteria table where she had been sitting.

"Ow! What was that!" Shouted Savanna.

"That, was me! Maybe you wanna believe some stupid rumor, but it's not true. Like it or not I am still alive, and I'm gonna do whatever it takes, to prove to everybody that I am not dead, because believe it or not, I am alive." Shouted teenage Angelica, the entire cafeteria, now completely silent, eyes fixed on her.

After she stopped speaking, several people started laughing.

"Yeah go ahead and laugh all you want, but once I get everybody's favorite movie director to help me prove a point and I tell the truth on his Youtube channel, you won't be laughing no more." Snapped teenage Angelica, as she hopped down from the cafeteria table where she had been standing on top of, and stomped out of the cafeteria to head to her next class.

"That's not Angelica, that's just her ghost, haunting our school building everyday." Said a teen with green spiked hair, who threw a pudding cup in Angelica's direction, causing it to land on her head, while several other students, threw food in Angelica's direction, thinking it would just go right through her, making it land on the floor.

"Wow, I didn't know ghosts could take up a solid form." Replied a black teenage boy with a crew cut.

Just then, Rosemary turned to Angelica from where they were watching from a corner.

"I can't believe you, you made everybody think you were dead?" Rosemary asked Angelica in an angry tone of voice.

"Yeah I did, and I had to tell a lot of truths to get everybody to believe I was alive." Said Angelica.

"But how could this happen?" Rosemary asked.

"Well, when you spent eleven or more years of your life, lying and playing tricks on those who are inferior to you, it eventually, catches up with you, in not such a good way." Explained Angelica.

"Really?" Rosemary asked.

"Yeah, really. And for me, it was in the form of rumors, stating I was dead." Said Angelica.

"So you're saying, I need to undo the wishes I have made, or my life is doomed forever." Said Rosemary.

"In a word, yes." Said Angelica.

"Then let's go home. Genie tells me I have one wish left, and I think I know just what I need to do." Said Rosemary.

Angelica got out the time machine, typed in the date of Mother's Day of the year 2040, hit the go button, and the two of them vanished, in a flash of white light.

And this, ends chapter 3. So, what will happen? Will Rosemary use her final wish wisely, and fix what she has broken? We'll find out, in chapter 4.


	4. Rosemary's Third, and Final Wish

Chapter 4, Rosemary's Third, and Final Wish

Upon emerging from the flash of white light, back to the present day Richmond, Virginia castle of the Confederacy, Angelica and Rosemary were greeted with some unpleasant surprises. First, Tommy and Silvia continued to cradle their sick son, who's face had turned blue, and poor little Darin, was now, gasping for air. Meanwhile, grown up Keenan had totally destroyed the entire castle, scattering anything he could find everywhere, and completely finished off all of the food in the kitchen. Rosemary nearly broke down and cried, when she looked up to see Genie, hovering overhead.

"Ok Genie, I can't take it anymore. I've decided, what I want my third and final wish to be." Shouted Rosemary in panic.

"And what is your third and final wish?" Genie asked.

"I want everything to go back to normen. Yes, I don't want Darin to be sick no more. I want Keenan to be a little baby again, and I want it to be such, that this mess that was made, and the food that was eaten, never happened." Said Rosemary.

Just then, a green mist filled the room, and a minute later, it was gone. Upon the green mist disappearing, there was baby Keenan, down at Rosemary's feet, sitting in the support pillow that he usually sat in.

"Nasty!" Said Keenan, as he reached up and pulled a strand of Rosemary's hair.

"Oh Keenan, it's so good to have you back." Rosemary said happily, as she gave him a hug.

Just then, the color returned to Darin's face, and he instantly, started to feel better, hopping down from his mommy and daddy's laps, running over to where Rosemary and Keenan were on the living room floor.

"Hi Keenan, hi Rosemary." Said Darin happily.

"How are you doing?" Rosemary asked.

"Well, I had the weirdest afternoon after my nappy, but somehow it all seems like a blur to me now." Replied Darin, as he put an arm around his little brother, and smiled.

"Everybody, I need to apologize. Everything that happened today was my falt. I rescued Genie from a magic lamp that was in my room, and made wishes on him to make Darin sick and Keenan, no longer a baby. I'm sorry for all of the trouble I caused, and I hope you can all find it in your hearts to forgive me. And one more thing. I need to thank someone very special, for helping me to realize, just how wrong I was. My new best grown up friend, Angelica." Said Rosemary.

"Really? I'm your best friend?" Angelica asked in surprise.

"Yes Angelica. Taking me on that journey through time, letting me see your childhood, helped me to realize that I don't wish to become like you. I mean, thanks to everybody thinking you're dead, this is why we hardly ever see you except for a couple of times of the year at different holidays." Said Rosemary.

"Actually, that's not totally true. And to tell you the truth, the whole rumor about my being dead was more or less, a thing of the past by the time I started my sofamore year in high school." Said Angelica.

Everybody turned towards her and gasp.

"Why don't we see you very often then?" Peter asked.

"Well, besides being busy with my job as a lawyer, I've, well, I've felt guilty for being so mean to all of you all of these years." Explained Angelica.

"Go on then." Peter said, urging Angelica to continue explaining.

"You see when we were little, I saw how my cousin Tommy, well how he more or less, fit in right away. Everybody followed him, did things with him, and, well, he was, well just that. The leader. And while I was older, and I should have been respected, you all were afraid of me, and as a result of how I was seen by all of you growing up, versus how my cousins Tommy and Dil were treated, well, I was a bit jealous." Explained Angelica.

"Jealous? Of me?" Tommy asked, surprised.

"Yes Tommy, I was jealous, but now that I'm all grown, I now realize that how I acted towards all of you growing up was wrong, and for that, I'd like to apologize, as I've been trying to do everything I could, to more or less, improve myself over the years. I'm sorry for getting you sick at that slumber party. I'm sorry for all of the countless times I made stuff up and tricked you into believing everything I said. This does include the incident in Paris, when I tricked Coco into marrying Chuckie's dad. And I'm also very sorry for not being there to drive you, Chuckie and Zack to that Broadway Boys concert my senior year in high school, thus, causing you, my cousin, to get into that accident, and going blind as a result. I messed up your life, your dreams to be a movie director, making you have to turn towards journalism, and while I can't take back any of the things I did when we were young, all I can do, is now that we're all grown up, leading our own lives and jobs, is to make it a fresh start now, and try really hard, to be better in the future." Angelica explained apologetically.

Everyone applauded her for her willingness to come forward, and show that she had more or less, grown up since she graduated from high school, as she actually sounded like she really meant it, that she wanted to make a change.

"So does this mean I'll be seeing you more often?" Rosemary asked.

"Yep." Angelica said with a smile, as she gave Rosemary a hug.

"Well, why don't we all head into the kitchen, and grab a bite to eat, after all, it is Mother's Day, a day to celebrate us." Said Didi, as she stood up from the couch, and headed into the kitchen, everybody, following behind her.

Everybody dined on an assortment of different foods that were served buffet style, enjoying one another's company.

"I learned an important lesson today too." Said Rosemary to Darin and Keenan.

"What is that Rosemary?" Darin asked with curiosity.

"I hope you'll take my advice with what it's meant to be given as, but I learned that I need to be careful what I wish for, especially when I'm dealing with Genie, because it could come true, and bad things could happen." Said Rosemary.

"Oh don't worry Rosemary, we forgive you." Said Darin, as he got up from his place at the table, came over to Rosemary, and gave her a hug.

"Eeewww, baby germs, get away!" Shouted Rosemary.

Darin continued to hug her.

"I said stop it! Ick!" Shouted Rosemary, as Darin continued to hug her.

And this, ends the story, of Rosemary's Wishes.


End file.
